Sorrow
by PunkDevil95
Summary: It was a simple trip to the airport that caused her death but no one wishes to believe it but he was the one hurt the most.


"Finally the weekend!"Naruto yelled."Shut up Dobe."Sasuke said hitting Naruto on the back of the head."Ow!Sasuke-teme"Naruto yelled rubbing the back of his head."Dobe" "Teme" "Dobe"Sasuke and Naruto argued back and forth for what seemed to be forever while it was actually ten minutes."Will you two stop already?!?!"Temari yelled witch made Naruto hide behind his girlfriend Hinata and Sasuke hide behind his best friend Sakura.Everyone started laughing except Sakura.'Whats going on...Sakura is always the first to start laughing.'Ino thought,Ino was Sakura's best friend so she worried about Sakura alot.'Whats up with Sakura?'Tenten thought."Hey Sakura what's the matter you seem down?"Naruto asked'Thank you captian obvias.'The others thought."I gotta drop my brother off at the airport tomarrow so he can go back to Korea."Sakura said."Oh."Everyone said in unisen."See Ya Guys Later."Sakura said walking threw the small gate that went around the front yard."Later!"Sasuke yelled and the others waved good-bye.

When Monday came around the others went to Hinata's house to pick her up so they could walk to school.Hinata walked out of her house and they headed to school.Ino wasn't with them, because when they went by her house her mother said she was already at school,but the others noticed that her face was real red like she had just finished a long cry.

When they got to school they found Ino under the cherry blossom tree crying."Hey Ino whats the matter?"Hinata asked,she was getting worried so tears started filling her eyes."You guys haven't heard yet,huh?"They turned around to see Rock Lee.'Lee crying?Something is defntilly wrong.'Tenten thought,she was getting a bad feeling.She and Neji had known Lee for 7 years and they had never once seen him cry."Sakura..."Ino wasn't able to continue.Lee finished for her."Sakura-san she got in a car acident...the only surviver was her brother...but they couldn't find her body...they knew she was thrown from the car...I herd she was going to the airport when a car ran into them."Lee couldn't hold it in any longer he fell to the ground on his knee's and started crying.Hinata was crying to, she was pulled into an embrace by Naruto.He had tears streaming down his face and landing on Hinata's head.Tenten cryed as well her hands were balled into fist.Neji had tears in his eye's but he would never let them fall.Temari and Kiba were crying .Sasuke sat at the trunk af the tree and held his face in his hand's.Shikamaru sat by Ino and hugged her while his own tears fell.The princeble annouced over the inercom about Sakura's death and there would be a memorial by the old cherry blossom tree on Friday.

When Sasuke arrived home his older brother was in the living room."Hey why do you look more down then usual?And aren't you supposed to be out with Sakura and the others?"Itachi asked when he noticed tears dripping off of Sasuke's face."What happened?"Itachi asked getting off of the couch."Sakura she died."Sasuke stated walking past his brother.Itachi only cought two words that Sasuke said and they were 'she died'.Itachi felt like crying but didn't,he knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to tell there parents about Sakura,so he decided he would.Itachi loved Sakura like a little sister but he knew Sasuke loved her more than that.

Sasuke went up to his room and pulled out his photo album.He saw a picture from there last day of 6th grade.Sasuke,Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru,Kiba,and Lee were standing,the girls were on there knee's in front of the boys.There friend Shino took that picture but he went to a different jr.high and highschool.He turned the page to a picture of one of the girls soccer games.Sakura was midfielder,Tenten was deffence along with Temari,Ino was outfield by the other team's goal,and Hinata was goaly.The girls were extreamely good at soccer,he remembered he,Itachi and the other's saw Sakura do a drop kick a soccer ball at pratice and it probally went 10ft up and 20ft away.He looked below that and saw a picture of one of the guys basketball games(A/N:I really don't know that much about basketball so I won't explian this one)He turned the page to a picture of Sakura with a camo snowboard.He felt more tears fall,he was going to miss her smile and her pretty face.It was from there trip to Branson during Winter brake during there second year of jr.high.Below that was a group picture,the boys in front on one knee with there snow boards in one hand,the girls in the back standing snowboards in hand.He smiled at that picture.He remembered his first kiss took place shortly after that picture was taken.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Sakura!"Sasuke yelled waiting for Sakura."I'm coming!"She yelled back.Sasuke rolled his eyes."You ready?"Sasuke asked lowering his snowboarding goggles."Yeah."Sakura said.Then they took off down the mountin.When they reached the bottem Sakura stummbled and fell forward Sasuke was in front of her and he caught her but when she moved her head up her lips met Sasuke's, she immeditlly pulled away blushing like mad."Gomen Sasuke."Sakura said walking back up the mountin.'I don't mind'Sasuke thought."Not bad"Sasuke said with a smirk and then started back up the mountin."Nice job Teme."Sasuke whipped around to see Kiba and Naruto."What do you two want?"Sasuke said."Nice little scene you just made.Your first kiss and it was with your best friend."Kiba said."Oh you guys are ones to talk your first kiss and your girlfriends were your best friends."Sasuke said with as smirk,Naruto and Kiba were blushing.(If you don't know who Kiba's girlfriend is it's Temari)

FLASHBACK FADE

"I can't belive she's gone.She can't be gone."Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

DING,DING

"Hello?"Itachi said opening the front door."Hi,um is Sasuke home,I have a box I have to give him."A boy said."Oh your Sakura's older brother Sano right?"

"Yeah,um I need to give this to Sasuke."

"I'll give it to him but um what's in it?"

"Some of Sakura's photo albums and a tape that Sasuke needs to watch."

"Okay I'll give it to him."

"Thank you,Itachi."

"No prob."Itachi said while Sano walked away.

KNOCK,KNOCK

"Hey yo little bro I got a box for ya!"Itachi yelled waiting for Sasuke to open his door."What do you mean a box?"Sasuke said opening his door."Here Sakura's brother dropped it off."Itachi said shuving the box in Sasuke's hands."There's a tape you have to watch in there to."Itachi said walking down the stairs.Sasuke walked back into his room and shut the door.'I'll watch the tape.'Sasuke thought putting the tape in his VCR/DVD player.

"Hey Sasuke if your watching this I probally already left Konoha,Sasuke I've wanted to tell you for the longest how I really feel for you but since I might not see you again I'll go ahead and tell you.Sasuke I love you.I hope you feel the same about me.Bye Sasuke."The tape went blank.Sasuke had wanted to tell Sakura how he felt about her since the incedent on the mountin."I love you to Sakura."Sasuke with a smile.

The End


End file.
